<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashes to Ashes, Sludge to Sludge by braidcut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459670">Ashes to Ashes, Sludge to Sludge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidcut/pseuds/braidcut'>braidcut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DRHDR Fan Comics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Spoilers, mix of canon-compliant and not canon-compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidcut/pseuds/braidcut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 comic pages of material that couldn't fit in "Sorcerers and Us 2" that I was still fond of. The comic equivalent of drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DRHDR Fan Comics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Page 4 and onwards exists within the specific AU of my previous work which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699433</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 
 
</p><p> 
 
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Ashes to Ashes, Sludge to Sludge" was the original title intended for my previous comic. Then I asked my friends if I should name it that or "Sorcerers and Us 2: Electric Boogaloo" and they all chose the latter. If you have ever had to write out or say "electric boogaloo" because of me, I'm very sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>